The Realm Would Bleed
by alwayssirius
Summary: Lyanna smiled sadly. "Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature." The most famous line about Lyanna's thoughts on Robert. What if she was wrong? Because people can change with the right incentive. Pre-GoT
1. Chapter 1

This isn't new, I just needed to edit and add some things for the final chapter!

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's my reasoning behind everything:<p>

Robert was only a drunkard, glutton, and whoremonger because he was depressed over Lyanna (yes, even 15 years later) and he did not love Cersei. In fact, he kind of despised her ('cuz I mean, you all know what she's like). I think that if he had married Lyanna, he would have been a completely different man than the King Robert we knew in the books. I know that Lyanna believed Robert would never keep to one bed, but let's remember that she was around 14 (+/- 1) when she said that, she was upset about having to be married off (to anyone- Arya was described as being a lot like Lyanna), and that statement she made to Ned was born out of pessimism and the fact that she did not want, let alone love, Robert. She was wild, a free-spirit who hated being dictated to and controlled, but that was the world she lived in. She longed for freedom and was given chains instead. It doesn't matter that those chains were prettily disguised (because really, there were worse men she could have been married off to). I can hear cries of _but it was his nature, and love is sweet but it can't change a man's nature!_ Robert started a bloody war to win Lyanna back, I'm sure he would have changed for her, or would have at least tried his hardest. And I really doubt that Ned (or Brandon) would stand by quietly while Robert cheated on his sister. So this story is what I imagine would have happened had she never been 'abducted' by Rhaegar (because that's a whole other debate).

* * *

><p>Lyanna went riding after her father announced her betrothal to the Lord of Storm's End, Robert Baratheon.<p>

The bright sun did little to diminish the cold but Lyanna did not mind. When she went riding, the wind whipped through her hair and she soared across the fields feeling weightless. It was the closest thing to freedom she had in this world ruled by men. Nothing else mattered when she was astride her horse. The world melted away until all she could feel was the horse's strength beneath her, the crisp air on her face, the smell of leaves in her nostrils. Life couldn't hurt her when she was lost in her own world. It was where she did her best thinking- or forgot that which she did not wish to think of.

Plaguing her at that moment was the betrothal hanging over her head like the threat of a noose. At times she thought a noose would be preferable to the prospect of being married off. She had met Robert Baratheon twice before. He was being fostered in the Vale with her brother, Eddard, and the first time she met him was when she visited her brother for his tenth name day. The second time was when Ned and Robert visited Winterfell for her tenth name day. She hardly remembered what he looked like, let alone his character. But if Ned claimed him as his greatest friend, he couldn't be a terrible person. Then again, Ned tended to be forgiving where family was concerned and he had been fostered with Robert from the age of eight. But no, no, she knew Ned enough to know that his forgiveness extended only so far and he would not claim a man as his greatest friend if he were not decent. However, a decent man does not always make a decent husband. That is all beyond the point though, Lyanna huffed. She spurred her horse to go faster in the hopes that the speed would let her outpace her thoughts as well. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair at all.

That last thought took all of the energy out of her. Her anger ebbed away into misery. She slowed the horse down to a canter, then a trot, and then nothing. She bent over its neck and there, in the middle of the forest with no eyes upon her, she let herself cry. They were angry, frustrated tears. A helplessness she had never felt before overwhelmed her. She would marry Robert because she had no other choice, but she would not be happy about it.

After she spent her tears in solitude and was sure her eyes were no longer red, she returned to Winterfell. It was only after depositing her horse in the stables that she realized she was not ready for company. Before anyone could stop her, she ran to the small pond in the godswood. The winter snows were whiter than the heart tree's trunk, but in the feeble light filtered through the sparsely leafed branches, the two colors blended into one. The lake had a thin layer of ice on its surface. Lyanna took a twig from the floor and stabbed the ice, but the twig broke in half without cracking the surface.

"It has been nearly a year since I saw you last, Lyanna. I thought you would seek me out."

Lyanna turned at the sound of her brother's voice. "I see your hand in this, Ned," she said with reproach.

"You have always known that you would have to marry. It was ever the only option."

"Why? Why is marriage my only option? Why can't I be a knight, or a court advisor, or a single woman making her own living? Why _must_ I marry to be of any worth?"

"Your worth is not defined by your marriage," he said without conviction.

"But it is! You know it is! An old maid is a burden to her family."

Ned did not deny it. "This is the way of the world and for that I am sorry. I know you hate this, but Robert is a good man. He will be good to you and you will be the Lady of Storm's End. It is a good match."

"Good, good, good!" Lyanna said, her anger rising. "I don't want _good_. I want more for my life than _good._ I want to do as I please, and if I must marry, then I want to marry whom I please!"

"But you can't. You must do as you are bid."

"It isn't fair, Ned," she said in a small voice, all the fight gone.

"I know, but we can do naught to change it. Do you not trust me, though? I would not have supported Robert if I thought he would hurt you in any way. He's a good man, as you will see if you would stop running and return to the castle. He is half in love with you already and eager to see you."

"Robert will never keep to one bed. I hear he has gotten a child on some girl in the Vale."

"What Robert did before your betrothal is of no matter. He is a good man and true and will love you with all his heart."

Lyanna smiled sadly. "Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."

"Don't be so quick to judge him, Lya. You hardly know him."

"Will we be married soon?" she asked with a sigh.

"No. His parents' recent death made him the Lord of Storm's End but he still has much to learn. He will remain in the Eyrie to learn more from Jon Arryn."

"Father mentioned that. I am sorry to hear about their passing."

"Yes, he . . . well, it is not my place to say. I am sure he would take comfort in your concern for his well-being. In any case, that is why he is looking for a wife at sixteen. I know he would rather wait but he is a Lord now and he must do his duty."

"As I must do mine. Very well, let us go join my betrothed. I have to go along with this but it does not mean I have to like it," she said.

Ned held in a sigh. With Lyanna it was best to choose one's battles. "That's fine, but you will act like the proper lady you were raised to be. You represent Winterfell, so make Father proud."

ooooo

"Lord Robert, I trust you are well?" Lyanna said.

"Much and more, especially now that you are in my presence, my lady," Robert said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

Benjen hastily converted his chortle into a cough when Brandon elbowed him. Lyanna refrained from rolling her eyes and responded with all of the courtesy she was taught. "You are too kind, my lord. I hope your trip was without hardship."

"It was as pleasant as could be. I was just telling your brother that Winterfell is very different than I remember."

"It has been years since you were last here."

"Why don't you show him around, sister?" Benjen piped up with a too-innocent smile on his lips.

Lyanna turned to glare at him as Ned said, "what a good idea. You can show Robert around the castle and by the time you are finished, dinner will likely be served."

Lyanna looked pleadingly at Brandon but he discreetly shook his head. Lyanna grudgingly turned back to Robert with a genteel smile. "I am sure Lord Robert is tired from his long journey. Perhaps he would like to rest before dinner."

"Not at all," Robert said. "I should very much like to see the rest of this great castle."

"Very well. We may as well begin here."

She showed him the godswood as a test of sorts.

"Ned has told me that this is where he comes to be alone and think. Do you do the same?"

"Yes. Benjen and I often climb up in the trees and hide when we do not want to be seen," she said, motioning to the trees as she walked.

"Your septa must have been cross."

"I have no septa, my lord. We keep the Old Gods in the North," she said with a streak of rebellion. She may be forced to marry him, but she would never take the Seven.

"Of course, but did you have no equivalent? No one to teach you the ways of a lady?"

"No. I suppose Old Nan is the closest I ever had, and I had lessons with Maester Walys. I spend a lot of time here, though. This is our heart tree."

"I can see how some might find it peaceful here," Robert said, taking in the weirwood and the frozen pond.

"You do not?"

"Certainly, but I prefer company and noise."

"I like a balance. Do you have a godswood in Storm's End?"

"Yes, though it is not as large as this, and we only have a single weirwood with a solemn face."

" Come, let us see the armory next."

When they arrived, Harwin was hesitant to let them in, Lord Stark had given strict orders that Lyanna was not allowed access to swords or any other weapons.

"I asked Lady Lyanna to show me the armory," Robert lied. "I will answer to Lord Stark if there is a problem."

"Thank you," Lyanna told him once they were inside. "My father insists that ladies should not fight, but Bran and Ben have taught me in secret. You won't tell, will you?"

"Of course not, though your father is right. You do not need to know how to fight, it is for the males in your life to protect you."

"Why should they have to protect me when I can protect myself?"

Robert laughed. "That is a fair point. Well I shan't bar your access to the armory at Storm's End."

Lyanna looked up at the man, wondering if perhaps she was wrong about him. But then she remembered his indiscretion at the Vale and that thought slipped away.

ooooo

Robert, Ned, and Brandon went hunting, leaving Lyanna with peace for half a day, at the very least. She hid away in her favorite tree and was enjoying her time alone until Benjen found her.

"Lya, I need your help with-"

"No. Leave me."

Benjen grinned. "I see you're still wroth with me."

"If you don't leave right now-"

"I was only trying to help you! What better way to get to know your betrothed than a romantic walk?"

"You know perfectly well that I did not want to be alone with him."

"I don't understand what you have against Robert-"

"Lord Robert," Lyanna corrected.

"He gave me leave to call him Robert because we're to be related soon," he said defiantly. "Anyhow, I like him; he is humorous and tells great tales and the serving girls are in love with him already."

"Then they can have him!"

"There are worse men to marry, Lya."

"What would you know about any of this?" she snapped. "Wait until Father makes a match for you and then come tell me that."

"Father made a match for Bran when he was fifteen and he hasn't ever behaved as you are."

"Because it's different for him, and it will be different for you as well. Men can still do as they please after they marry while women are nothing more than property."

"That's more reason to want to marry Robert. He seems to truly like you so I don't imagine that he would treat you like property."

"Ben, you're still so little. One day, you might understand."

"You're only thirteen, Lya, so don't act like you are so much more mature than I am."

ooooo

Her family insisted upon leaving the betrothed couple alone so they could become acquainted, and though it aggravated Lyanna, she bore it with as much civility as she could, trying to find topics of conversation.

"Ned told me about your parents. I am sorry for your losses, my lord."

"Thank you, my lady. Your condolence is most appreciated."

"If I may be so bold, how did it happen? You need not answer the question if you would rather not."

"I would not keep this, or anything else, from you. King Aerys sent my parents to the Free Cities to find a wife for the prince. They were set to return a few moons ago, so I went home to be there for their arrival. My brother, Stannis, and I were watching from a tower waiting for them. Before long, their ship was in sight but they were caught in a storm off Shipbreaker's Bay, aptly named, I would say. The ship crashed and all those aboard were drowned, save a fool my parents had found."

"You saw it happen?" Lyanna asked in horror.

"Yes. It was . . . harrowing."

"I cannot imagine."

"You have had your share of grief. Ned told me your lady mother passed when Benjen was born."

"Yes, but I was too young to remember. I hardly remember her at all."

"That, too, is a tragedy," he said solemnly.

"I suppose it is."

So ended their final conversation. Eddard and Robert returned to the Eyrie the following morning and Lyanna saw neither of them until the tourney held in Harrenhal soon afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest 1: It does seem that Rhaegar went mad, right? I mean, why else would he abandon his family? I'm not sure if Lyanna loved Rhaegar or she just saw freedom, or if Rhaegar loved Lyanna or he just saw prophecy. There's so much mystery about the events surrounding Harrenhal and that's what intrigues me.

Veridissima: Thanks for your review! I feel like everyone bashes Robert but I like him and Lyanna too.

Evaline101: I tried to finish this before starting school, but that's tomorrow so mission not accomplished. I just got caught up editing the first two chapters, but I'll definitely keep going. I should be finished soon :) Thanks for your review!

Ethan: Thanks for your review! Just wait and see what (or who) she ends up choosing :)

Guest 2: Lyanna died at 16 in 283 AC, and Harrenhal took place in 281 AC. She was 14 at Harrenhal (maybe 15), and her betrothal took place before that. Anyway, I believe people can change. Yes Robert whored around, but that wasn't out of the ordinary in that world and sex was just sex to him; he didn't see it as unfaithfulness when they weren't married. We can't look at his actions through the lens we use for our society because they're very different. That being said, maybe you're right. Maybe he would never have changed. There's page after page of debates about 'would Robert have changed' and I think the arguments on both sides are valid. One thing I'm sure of though is that Robert would have been very different had he married Lyanna instead and remained Lord of Storm's End rather than king. No one can be sure about what Robert would have been like, but it sure is interesting to speculate about it. Thanks for your review, I love hearing people's thoughts on this!

InDeathWeLaugh: It always leaves me ecstatic to hear that people love my stories, and it's great to hear there are more Robert supporters out there! A spouse can make or break you, and I believe Cersei shattered an already broken man. Thanks so much for your review :)

So this isn't a new chapter either, I just edited it to add more detail because it felt pretty sparse before.

* * *

><p>The tourney at Harrenhal was to span over ten days. Lord Rickard had sent his children south, leaving Brandon in charge. Lyanna was surprised when her father allowed her to go, until she learned its purpose was to have her spend more time with Robert. So she danced with him at the opening feast and walked the campgrounds with him in the following evenings at his request. He was kind enough, offering her his cloak and occasionally stopping to introduce her to his acquaintances, but she preferred her brothers' company. During the days, she watched part of the archery competition and the horse races, wishing she were allowed to ride and knowing she could win. At Ned's insistence, she stayed for the entire melee and gave Robert her favor when he asked.<p>

The first time she noticed Prince Rhaegar was at the opening feast because his song reduced her to tears. The first time she met him was days later because he discovered her secret.

"_You_ are the Knight of the Laughing Tree?" the prince asked incredulously, referring to the mystery knight who had been given the title because of the image painted on his shield. He had spied the knight retreating into the godswood and decided to follow him, only to be incredibly surprised to find his identity.

Lyanna, deciding there was no point in lying after being caught red handed, tossed her hair back and stared at him defiantly. "Yes, what of it?"

"You're a woman."

"Truly? I had not noticed," she said caustically before realizing that she should take more care of how she spoke to the prince.

Rhaegar threw his head back in laughter, his silver hair gleaming in the sun. "If the knights you unseated ever discovered-"

Lyanna's eyes flashed with alarm. "You cannot tell anyone! There's a reason I did not reveal my identity!"

He took a good look at her. She had long, dark hair that fell in waves down her back, pale skin, and large, gray eyes full of fear. He had seen those eyes before. "You're Lord Stark's daughter. Lady Lyanna, correct?"

"Yes, my prince."

"You were at the opening feast. I recall seeing you amidst some commotion after my song."

"Yes, there was an unfortunate incident involving my wine. Please do not reveal my identity."

"Fear not, my lady, I shan't tell a soul. Though I must say, the sigil on your shield is conspicuous. Who taught you to joust? No amateur could unhorse three knights. Do you make a habit of the practice?"

"Nay, my prince. My eldest brother taught me."

"And what prompted this venture of yours? Were you hungry for glory?"

"Had I desired glory, I would have revealed myself. As it were, I did not."

"What is your reason, then?"

"The squires of the knights I unhorsed attacked the son of one of my father's bannermen; I fought them off and they ran away like the cowards they are. My aim today was to avenge their victim."

"You fought them off, all three? How?"

"With a sword, of course. Though, it was only a tourney sword, to be sure."

"How very honorable of you to defend the helpless," Rhaegar said, looking impressed. "You ride, you joust, and you fight with a sword. Tell me, is there something you do not do?"

"Stitch, sew, or sing," she said obstinately, raising her chin. "Those are odious tasks."

"I'm afraid I must disagree where music is involved," he said with a half-smile. "How old are you?"

"Four and ten, my prince."

"I wonder that your brothers are not more concerned after your whereabouts. Are they aware of your identity as the mystery knight?"

"Brandon's desire to give me some freedom does not mean he is unconcerned. And my brothers know; they helped me secure the equipment and an unknown horse."

"The Lord of Storm's End, Robert Baratheon, knows nothing of this. He is your betrothed, if I am not mistaken?"

Lyanna's face fell. "Nay, you are not mistaken on either account."

"Is that displeasure due to the match with my cousin?"

"Lord Robert is a strong, handsome man and he is my brother Eddard's greatest friend. I am nothing but happy," Lyanna recited her mantra aloud for the prince.

"You need not lie to me, my lady. Your secrets are safe."

"There are worse men than Robert and my lord father made the best match he could for me. I should be grateful that I was not betrothed to an old or uncomely man, but I do not return his love. I will spend the remainder of my life away from home, away from the North I grew up in and the family I love to be with a man I do not favor and who will not remain faithful to me." Lyanna's shoulders slumped forward. A feeling of overwhelming defeat washed over her and she voiced her frustrations, forgetting for a moment that it was the prince who stood before her. "I just . . . I keep wishing that the world were different, that women were worth more than their marriageability, but at the end of the day we are nothing more than horses judged on our breed and appearance and sold to the highest bidder," Lyanna said bitterly.

Rhaegar remained quiet. He suspected that she was speaking more to herself than to him and he had no response for her monologue. Not because he disagreed, but rather because he shared her views. He had grown fond of Elia, as he supposed Lyanna would of Robert, but he did not love her.

"Forgive me. I have been much too forward and brash in speaking my thoughts aloud."

"You need not apologize, Lady Lyanna. Such dreary thoughts should not haunt you alone and I assure you that many share your sentiments. After all, even princes have their marriages arranged."

"Then there is no hope for me. If you'll excuse me, my prince, I must change. My brothers will soon be searching for me and it would not do if I returned outfitted in this armor."

"Yes, of course. Will you be at the feast tonight?"

"I will."

"I look forward to seeing you there, my lady."

As soon as the prince was out of sight, Lyanna hastily changed into her dress and hurried back to her tent. Eddard had been looking for her and was on the verge of seeking her out when she arrived. He chastised her about the dangers and impropriety of wandering alone while Brandon laughed and congratulated her on her jousting skills.

"If you plan to enter the lists tomorrow, Lya, we shall face each other. Do you think you can unhorse me?"

"Of course," Lyanna answered with false confidence.

"I'd like to see that!" Benjen said.

"I'd like to see everyone preparing for the feast lest we arrive late," Eddard interrupted.

Lyanna grudgingly left to change. A beautiful dress was awaiting her in her tent along with a maid to help her into it. When that was finished, the maid went to work on Lyanna's hair. Lyanna preferred her hair tied back where it would not bother her or else loose and wild, but being among the King and the rest of the kingdom required a more elegant style. The elaborate braided and pinned style that was becoming popular in the South was ridiculous to Lyanna, but she suffered through it as graciously as she could.

Robert and her brothers met her outside her tent and the party walked together to the castle where they would have a small feast with only the royal family, the Lords Paramount, and special guests invited by Lord Whent. The Starks were seated at a table below the royal family and flanking Lyanna on either side were Robert and Brandon. She searched the hall and her eyes met those of Prince Rhaegar's sitting next to his princess and his father. He looked pointedly from her to Robert and back, and she looked away abruptly, not understanding his meaning nor wanting to. Lyanna enjoyed herself more than she expected, chattering away with her brothers and occasionally Robert. He was entertaining enough, until Ser Richard Lonmouth challenged him to a rematch of the drinking game Robert won during the opening feast. Several drinks into their game, the conversation turned to the mystery knight. Both Richard and Robert made rather drunken promises to unmask the knight and bring him to the king, who claimed the man was no friend of his.

This time when she met Rheagar's gaze, he gave her the slightest of smiles, instantly quieting her apprehension.

ooooo

The second time the two met, it was well past the hour of the wolf. Lyanna had gone out to discard any evidence of the Laughing Knight that still remained in her tent lest it be found. The king's denouncement of the mystery knight scared her and her brothers enough that she decided to rid herself of the conspicuous shield after all were deep in slumber. Eddard insisted on accompanying her, but she declined; she was much quicker and quieter without him. She rode deep into the forest on the edge of the tourney camp but stopped suddenly when she heard the soft snort of another horse. Before she could ride away, a familiar voice called out.

"Who goes there?"

Lyanna recognized the voice and knew she should leave, but the prince already knew of her identity as the mystery knight and she trusted that she had nothing to fear from him. She dismounted her horse in a fluid motion and lowered her hood. "It is I, Lyanna Stark."

"Lady Lyanna," he said, his voice betraying his surprise. "What are you doing here? It is dangerous for a lady to wander around a dark forest so late at night."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I'm here to get rid of this shield before your father finds it in my possession and takes my head."

"I would not let him harm you, nor would your brothers or your betrothed, I am sure, but it is best not to let it come to that. Here, let me have it," Rhaegar said, taking the shield from Lyanna's arms.

"What will you do with it?" she asked him.

He looked around, trying to find somewhere to place the shield. His eyes landed on a low branch overhead. "I shall hang it here. This way, anyone searching for the elusive knight will find nothing but her shield hanging from this tree."

"Thank you for your help, my prince," she said as Rhaegar hung the shield.

"Please," he said, turning to her once he had finished, "call me Rhaegar, and I will call you Lyanna, if you give me leave."

"Very well, Rhaegar. It feels strange to be addressing you so informally."

"I am sure you don't address your brothers formally."

"No, but you aren't my brother."

"No, I certainly am not," Rhaegar said, looking at her intently before changing the subject. "Did you enjoy the feast tonight?"

"I did. You played beautifully."

"Thank you. I confess I thought of you as I played."

"I . . . you flatter me," she said, uncertain about the turn the conversation had taken.

"You have captivated me, Lyanna. It is you who lingers in my mind since the day we met."

"You don't know me, Rhaegar," she said quietly, looking away from the intensity of his gaze. "It has been but a day since we met."

"And yet I am enthralled. Tell me about yourself. What makes you happy? What brings you to tears? What is your heart's greatest desire? Your greatest fear? I would know all I could about you."

The fervency of his words and gaze both thrilled and startled her. Could he be lying, looking only to use her, or was it genuine? "I am spoken for. Robert Baratheon is my betrothed, and you have a lady wife and a lovely daughter."

"I am well aware of that, but the questions still stand," he said, closing the distance between them until he was inches away.

"I believe they are best left unanswered."

He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Would you deny your prince?"

"You would not harm me for denying you this, not when I have your best interest at heart. I must go, Rhaegar. Please, forgive me," Lyanna said before hurrying away.

That was the first of many nights she dreamt of him.

ooooo

The third time they met was under strained conditions.

They had not spoken alone since the night in the woods. King Aerys was furious the next day when the mystery knight failed to appear, so he sent his son to find him. Prince Rhaegar returned with naught but the knight's shield. Upon seeing Lyanna among the onlookers, he gave her an assuring smile. Lyanna watched the jousts that day, openly cheering for Brandon and secretly for Rhaegar until they faced each other. She had hoped Brandon would win, but Rhaegar's victory was not displeasing. That evening, she longed to go to the woods in the hopes of seeing the prince, but Robert requested her company. It was for the best, she convinced herself, for the prince was a man married and she had no right to feel anything for him, conflicted as it was.

It seemed the entire realm was present for the final two days of jousting. The final round on the last day was between Ser Arthur Dayne and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna was sitting beside Ned when Benjen leaned forward to talk to her.

"There's no way the prince can beat Ser Arthur."

Lyanna remained quiet, suspecting that Benjen had an inkling about her and the prince. It was Eddard who responded. "Prince Rhaegar has done well. He may yet win."

"But Ser Arthur is the _Sword of the Morning_. I say he wins."

Lyanna heard Robert off to the side of the stands jesting loudly with Lords Arryn and Hunter. They too were discussing the outcome of the joust. Everyone cheered when Prince Rhaegar won, but the resonating silence when he rode past his wife and placed the crown of roses on Lyanna's lap rooted her to her seat. She felt Bran's ire behind her, Ned's icy silence beside her, she saw Robert's barely-masked fury out of the corner of her eye. Princess Elia was downcast, King Aerys beside him in a rage. And through this all, Rhaegar had eyes only for Lyanna, and she stared back at him, trying to decide whether she was more angry or pleased. Angry, she decided.

She would never have escaped Bran and Ned without Benjen's help. Whereas before the crowning she was allowed freedom, she was now under the watchful eyes of her older brothers. She knew they were only trying to protect her, but it irked her all the same. She needed to speak to Rhaegar, and she knew where to find him.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded upon seeing him in the woods where he had hidden her shield.

"It was an honor. You should be flattered."

"In front of the entire realm, Rhaegar? You slighted your wife, the _princess_, and have created countless rumors and conjectures! Brandon and Robert are furious and Ned hasn't stopped pestering me with questions! It was stupid!"

"Love is not always wise, Lyanna, and I am in love with you," he said solemnly.

"You are not! You know nothing about me!"

"I have heard and seen enough. You are ice and I am fire, and from us will be born the prince that was promised-"

Rhaegar extended a hand to her but she took a step back. "What are you on about, Rhaegar? You sound mad. Please, you do not-"

He cut off her words with a kiss. Lyanna resisted at first but when he did not let her go, she stopped fighting him and the part of herself that wanted this. Never having experienced a kiss before, she was unsure of this connection she felt with the prince. Were all kisses like that, she wondered, or was there something special between them?

"Every lady I have ever met is the same," Rhaegar said when he pulled away. "They do not think, they only repeat inane courtesies. You, however, are a winter rose among withered weeds. You are beautiful. There is a wildness to you that fascinates me. I am drawn to you as I have never been to another, and I know you feel the same. I see it in your eyes when you look at me. Tell me I lie."

"The tourney is over and after what you did today, my brothers have determined to leave tonight before the king decides we conspire against him."

"You have not denied the connection between us. You feel it too, do you not?"

"Rhaegar," she said exasperatedly, pulling away. "What does it matter? It is not as if we may act upon it. Ev-"

"There you are!" Benjen said, appearing behind Lyanna. "Oh, forgive me, my prince. I did not mean to intrude."

"What is it?" Lyanna asked impatiently.

"Robert is looking for you. He should like to see you before we leave," he said, casting an uncertain glance between his sister and the prince.

"Very well. Go on Ben, I shall follow you shortly."

"Only hurry, if they discover you are gone we are both done for." With one last, uncertain glance, Benjen returned to the camp. When he was gone, Lyanna addressed Rhaegar. "He will not tell anyone, I assure you. I must go."

"I will come for you."

Lyanna's heart stopped for a second and she turned back. For one foolish moment, she wanted to run back into his arms and run away with him, but the moment passed and she followed her brother. Wish as she might, Rhaegar was not foolish enough to follow through. His infatuation would soon fade.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for getting your hopes up with a new chapter! I hope to have it finished within the next two days, so you don't have to wait long :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Originally, this was supposed to be a three shot but I ended up writing a lot more than I anticipated so now it's going to be four chapters.

This scene took forever to write because I have no idea what either of them was thinking. I mean, if Rhaegar is the good guy that most people remember, he wouldn't just drop his family for a girl. The only plausible explanations (to me) for such a blatant act are either he's selfish and irresponsible (this still applies even if it was love), or he was prophecy obsessed. I tend to lean towards the latter. What about Lyanna? Who knows. Maybe it was the promise of freedom, or the idea of true love. Maybe she was kidnapped. Maybe Rhaegar convinced her that they needed to fulfill the prophecy. Maybe Rhaegar tried to convince her but couldn't and he had to have his prophecy to save the world so he kidnapped her and she hated him at first but fell in love with him somewhere along the way. I don't know, but this version fit in this story and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever until I figured out how it could have really happened since ultimately my story isn't about them but about her and Robert. So without further ado, voila!

* * *

><p>Months passed with no word from Rhaegar, as Lyanna expected. News reached the North of Princess Elia's pregnancy and though part of Lyanna was disappointed, she accepted that it was for the best even if her heart did not agree. It agreed even less with her approaching marriage. She had not seen Robert since the tourney, but they had received word that he was to leave for Storm's End soon to finish the wedding preparations Stannis had begun and Eddard was to return to Winterfell to travel south with Lyanna in time for her wedding. It was more practical to have a wedding in the south, her father explained, but she still resented that she would not get to marry in the north under the heart tree. Lyanna had given up hope, if she ever had any to begin with. Then, one day, at Benjen's insistence, she went to the godswood. She would have ignored him were it not for the urgency in his tone. As she was wandering past the weirwood, she heard her name whispered in the wind.<p>

"You came," Rhaegar said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Rhaegar."

"You are as breathtaking as ever, Lyanna."

She took a hesitant step towards him. He looked ethereal. "Are you really here?"

"I told you I would come for you."

"I didn't think you would. I am to leave for Storm's End-"

"Don't marry Robert. You don't love him, you love me."

"You speak as if we are free to follow our hearts. Do you forget that you have a lady wife, children, and a realm?"

"No, but I want none of it. I never loved Elia and I have never wanted to be king."

"And what of your children? Rhaenys and your newborn babe, Aegon?"

Rhaegar hesitated. "I love them and as heirs to the throne, they will be well taken care of, but Lyanna, we are destined to be together. Can you not feel that? We will run off, just the two of us. We will leave the world behind and for once in our lives do as we please and not as we are bid."

The possibility of freedom was alluring. "Do you truly mean it? You would give up your throne for me?"

"I would give up the world for you."

Lyanna left in high spirits. They had agreed to meet the following night, and nothing that next day could dampen her mood; not Old Nan pestering her about her needlework or her father chiding her about behaving in a more ladylike fashion. All she could think about was how in less than a day she would be free from the shackles of marriage that loomed over her and instead in her love's arms running wild and free.

It was not until that afternoon that she began to have doubts. It began when Benjen finally confronted her about the meeting he inadvertently set up.

"Are you ever going to tell me why Prince Rhaegar traveled all the way up north to meet with you in secret?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He didn't travel up here for me. He had business with . . ." Lyanna's voice trailed off as she took in Benjen's impatient, incredulous stare. "Why bother asking me if you are already convinced of your own conclusion?"

"Why are you lying to _me_? Have we not always kept each other's confidence?"

She stared at her brother, acknowledging the truth of his words. Because they were so close in age, they were the perfect companions, spending much of their time together. He was her closest friend, the one person she could go to with anything. "We're running away together."

"You aren't serious," he said, though the look in her eyes convinced him she was.

"I am."

"You're mad, both of you. He's the _prince_. He can't just _run away_. There's nowhere to run to. And what of Father, Ned, and Bran? And Robert? Have you thought of them?"

"Of course I have. I wouldn't have to run away if Father would stop telling me what to do. I don't want to marry Robert."

"You're stupid. You complain about marrying Robert because he won't remain faithful so instead you want to run off with the prince who is _married_?"

"At least this is my decision!"

"He could be lying to you. Don't do it, Lya. No good can come of it."

"I'm to go riding with Bran. Remember you promised not to tell."

Benjen opened his mouth to protest but Lyanna was already gone. It was with a heavy heart that she met Brandon at the front gate but her unease melted away as she rode on the Rills, enjoying this favorite pastime with her brother perhaps for the last time since she was to run away and he was to leave to Riverrun to marry his betrothed. During one of their races, they ran into Lady Barbrey Ryswell. They stopped to greet her and while their exchange was polite, Lyanna saw the looks shared between her brother and the lady; they were the same looks that passed between her and Rhaegar. Once Lady Barbrey was gone, Lyanna confronted Brandon.

"You don't love Lady Catelyn, do you?"

"You cannot love someone you do not know," he answered honestly, as she knew he would. "You of all people should understand that, unless you love Robert Baratheon?"

"You know I don't," she said sullenly. "But if you had the chance to run away with Lady Barbrey and not marry Lady Catelyn, would you? Would you give up Winterfell to follow your heart?"

"It wouldn't be my heart I would be following," he muttered under his breath before scrutinizing his sister. "When did you turn into a hopeless romantic, Lyanna? I thought you put no stock in stories of handsome knights and princes."

_Not until I met a handsome prince of my own_, she thought, but dispelled it quickly. "Would you?" she said importunately.

"No," he sighed. "Of course not. I would not dishonor our house in such a manner. Besides, where would we go? We would not be free anywhere in Westeros, and even if we managed to escape to the Free Cities and evade being found, what then? How would we make a living? We know neither the language nor the customs. Running away is a child's dream, Lya."

"But you'll never be happy being forced to marry a woman you don't love and leaving a woman you do."

Brandon shrugged. "It's not so terrible. Catelyn is a good match. She's beautiful and good-natured. Besides, Barbrey will always be around."

Lyanna reached for a pinecone and threw it at him. "You disgust me."

Brandon laughed. "I have always been open with you and you were the one who asked."

"Robert is just like you, Bran," she said sadly. "He will wed me and bed me but he will not remain faithful."

"It's different."

"No it's n-"

"Yes it is. Listen, Lyanna. Robert _adores_ you, gods know why," he said, spurring his horse to dodge another flying pinecone.

"Robert is in love with a false image he has of me. He does not truly know me. He sees nothing beyond my beauty."

"Lya, the man has been fostered with Ned since they were eight; I'm sure he knows more about you than you imagine. Besides, he saw you in breeches swinging your sword with Ben when he was last here and was not the least bit concerned over it. No other lord would allow his wife to behave in such a manner."

"I still do not wish to marry him."

"No more than I wish to marry Catelyn, but we will bite our tongues and keep our heads held high as we do our duty for our house, just as Father taught us."

"What if there is another way?"

"Like what? Running away? 'Tis a child's dream, Lya."

"But-"

"I know you dread this union but he has loved you since his first visit to Winterfell. Yes, he may whore around now, but that will change when you are married."

"Why should it? Why would that change anything at all?"

"Primarily because he will have you, the woman of his dreams, but more importantly, because he will have me to answer to. I once told you that any man who hurts you will not live to do it twice. It is no different with Robert. If he so much as makes you cry, Lyanna, I will cut his damned head from his body."

That was when Lyanna realized two things. The first was that running away was a child's dream. The second and more important was that Brandon was impulsive. He was the type of man who acted before thinking, and in his rashness he would fight anyone necessary until she was found, and that would get him killed.

So after assuring Benjen that she was no longer planning to run away, he distracted the guards so she could go to Rhaegar that night. They met in the same place they had agreed upon, hidden by the trees. When Rhaegar saw her empty hands and red eyes, he knew something had changed. She was in tears as she explained to him that they could not run away together. That though in her heart she wanted nothing more than to be with him, her head spoke reason to her. Running away was a child's dream, and it would only end in bloodshed. Brandon's fury at her crowning at the tourney would pale in comparison to his ire at discovering that she ran with the prince. He would likely march to the Red Keep in a rage and demand that Rhaegar face him. The king, in his madness, would likely take his head and everything would culminate in a war, leaving the realm in ruins.

Rhaegar attempted to persuade her otherwise. He insisted that she was worrying unnecessarily, that her imagined events would never come to pass. He almost managed to convince her to leave with him, but she thought of Brandon, the man she looked up to most in the world, and she could not. It would be the end of her if his death were a result of her foolishness. Like he said, running away was a child's dream, and at fifteen, it was high time she grew up. So with tears in her eyes, she kissed Rhaegar one last time and walked away.

"Lyanna," he called out.

She stopped in her tracks but did not turn to face him. If she did, she feared she might not be able to make herself walk away. "I will never forget you," she told him.

"I will always love you," she heard him say as she hurried back to the castle where Benjen was waiting for her.

ooooo

She was inconsolable the next day and refused to leave her room, but it didn't stop Benjen from trying.

"Lya, I'm sorry you couldn't run away with Prince Rhaegar, but I've been thinking a lot and . . . are you sure you loved him? Because you didn't know him very well and that makes me think that you loved the idea of not marrying Robert more."

She stared at her brother, wondering how he could be so childish at times and at others so mature. "I want to be alone, Ben. Please."

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but instead he sighed and walked away. She heard him speaking to Brandon outside her door. "She's asleep, don't wake her."

"It's almost noon, she should have awoken hours ago," Brandon said.

"She is ill."

"I'll send for Maester-"

"It's her moon's blood, Bran, nothing serious. I can't believe you made me say it."

Brandon laughs. "How was I to know? Very well, I shall let her sleep a while longer but I want to say goodbye before I leave."

"Are you actually leaving today or will you postpone it as you did yesterday and the day before?"

"One would think you want me gone, little brother," Brandon laughed. "Yes I'm leaving today. I was hoping to be here when Ned arrived but that won't be for at least four days, according to the raven Father received this morning, and I cannot wait that long."

"You will cross paths before long, I am sure."

"I know, but it would have been nice for the four of us to be together one last time before Lya's wedding. We will all return but she is to remain in the south."

At this, Lyanna jumped out of bed, swung open her door, and threw herself at her older brother. "I don't want everything to change, Bran. I don't want to be away from any of you."

"Nor do I," he said, recovering from a brief moment of shock and embracing her tightly. "But know that no matter where any of us are, we will always be family. We may not always see one another, but we will write and visit."

"It isn't the same!"

"No, but it is the best we can do. You will always be my little sister and I will always take care of you."

"But the Stormlands are so far away! You will all remain close in the north and I will be all alone in the south!"

"You won't be alone-"

"Robert doesn't count! I don't even like him!"

"What is all of this commotion?" Lord Rickard asked, coming up behind his children.

"Father, don't do this, please," Lyanna begged, releasing Brandon and turning to the newcomer. "If you love me, please don't make me marry him."

Rickard looked at his only daughter with a mixture of sympathy and exasperation. "It is precisely because I love you that I have agreed to this. Please understand me, child. I am assured of Robert's good character. Had I any suspicion at all that you would be mistreated then I would never have agreed to this, but he is a good man."

"I don't want to go," she said, tears sliding down her face. "Please, this is my home! I don't want to go south when all of my family lives here! Please, Father, is there no one else? Wendel Manderly or-"

"You would rather wed _Wendel Manderly_? No, I shan't hear of it. We've had this discussion before. You do not have to like my decision, but you do have to accept it."

"But Father-"

"You break my heart with your tears, Lyanna."

"And you break mine with your decision."

"One day, when you have children, you will understand."

"I will never understand and I will never forgive you!" she said before turning on her heel and locking herself away in her chambers.

Lyanna forgave him two days later as she said a teary farewell. Her father would remain in the north for 'there must always be a Stark in Winterfell'. Eddard, Benjen, and a small group of guards escorted her on the long journey south. Brandon had said his farewells four days ago when he left to Riverrun.

The wedding took place at Storm's End as planned. Robert's bannermen were all in attendance, as was Jon Arryn. The Tullys were celebrating a marriage of their own, that of Brandon and Catelyn. Lyanna was upset that Brandon could not be present for her wedding, but there was naught she could do about it. None of the royal family was in attendance, which did not surprise Lyanna one bit. She preferred it that way; marrying Robert would be infinitely more difficult if she were doing it in Rhaegar's presence.

Robert looked handsome in his doublet. His eyes were a deep blue she could get lost in, his hair was thick and dark, his handsome face clean shaven with a strong jaw, his body muscular and defined. He was a maiden's fantasy, to be sure, but he was not the fantasy she desired. After Lyanna's first dance with her new husband, Ser Jon Connigton, one of Roberts' bannermen, asked to cut in. He was comely, she supposed, and his dancing skills were not lacking. She could not think of a word to say to this stranger, but he saved her the trouble by speaking first.

"Prince Rhaegar sends his regards. He regrets that he could not be here in person to congratulate you."

Lyanna's breath caught and she struggled for a second to retain her composure. "It is kind of the prince to send a messenger to deliver his words, though it seems unnecessary."

"The prince is a dear friend and he trusted me with the tale of what almost came to be between you," he said, hoping that by revealing the extent of his knowledge, she would stop pretending that she did not know the prince more intimately.

"I am now as married as he is. Forgive my bluntness, but what is the purpose of his message? He-"

"The prince did not mean to upset you, my lady. He only wanted you to know that regardless of what passed, he wishes you every happiness."

It was painful, this message, this reminder of his. Even if he did not deliberately intend to wound her, he had. He had ensured that her thoughts would drift to him on her wedding day, the day on which Robert should be the only man on her mind. The rest of the night passed in a flurry of faces and feasting. Before long, it was time for the bedding ceremony. Lyanna plastered a smile on her face and took the men's ribald jokes in stride all the while wondering who began such a barbaric tradition. Why was it acceptable for a gaggle of men to strip her of her clothes and make such crass remarks? Having grown up with Brandon, the jokes were not the least bit offensive and she was able to jest in return, but the stripping of her clothes was awkward and uncomfortable. Her discomfort grew tenfold when she found herself bare and alone in a bedroom with an equally bare Robert Baratheon, her lord husband. He stared at her with arrant admiration and lust. Her heart raced, unsure of what was expected of her.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

InDeathWeLaugh: I didn't post the final chapter as soon as I hoped, but it's up now! Your eager anticipation urged me to finish tonight!

Kaioo: That's really interesting. I suppose it would make sense for him to hate Aerys for sending his parents away in the first place, because was it really necessary? Nope, and it resulted in their deaths. I had never thought of that before.

Ojha: I took forever, I know! But it's up now thanks for your review!

Veridissima: Thank you! I really liked writing Lyanna and Brandon, it felt so natural (unlike writing Robert/Lyanna, which has proven to be much more difficult). I've also found it odd that people don't think Robert would have heard all about Lyanna (and Ben and Bran) from Ned, like they never exchanged stories about their homes and families.

Jon Skywalker: I'm not sure that Ned would have married Ashara, though that would've been cute since he liked her. Thanks for your review!

Okay, so it's been over a week since I last posted . . . sorry! This past week was finals week and I felt like Rhaegar must have taking that war hammer to the chest. Or maybe I'll feel that way when I see my grades . . . sometimes I wonder why I don't just drop this crazy chemistry major and switch to English. Also, I'm not very good at endings (which is another reason this took so long) and I wrote it quickly without editing, so I'll probably go back through it some other day, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting in suspense. So here it is!

* * *

><p>Ned and Ben were to remain with the newlywed couple for some days after the wedding. Robert and Ned were closer than brothers and his presence would be a comfort to Lyanna, who was being forced to move from her beloved home. It would help ease her transition, or so her father hoped. Lyanna could not fathom that anything would ease her transition, but her situation was past arguing. She was a woman wedded and bedded; there was no going back.<p>

At the very least she was given her own chambers. As she lay in bed, looking out of her window, she thought back to her first glimpse of Storm's End. Her party had arrived two days before the wedding. Robert and a few of his men had met them at the Kingsroad to escort them the rest of the way. He was charming as ever and had Lyanna been in a better mood, she might have enjoyed his company.

"_This is Storm's End," Robert had said, watching Lyanna nervously._

"_It is much warmer than Winterfell," she said mildly. The castle was right on the edge of the cliff; should she desire to end her life, she need only take a few steps to do so._

"_Any place is warmer than Winterfell," Robert snorted, but one look at Lyanna's solemn face quieted his joviality. "You do not like it."_

"_No, it is perfectly fine. I am simply tired from the journey."_

"_Let me show you your chambers then. The rest of the castle can wait until after you have rested."_

"_Thank you, my lord."_

"_Please, call me Robert."_

"_As you wish," Lyanna said without a trace of warmth. She may have left the North but she had carried the ice with her._

Five days she had spent at Storm's End, three of them as a married woman, and it already felt like an eternity. How she longed for the North, for her home.

Robert was considerate enough, she supposed, when he bedded her, but she found no pleasure in it. That she fulfilled her duty is the most that could be said on the matter for she was not an active participant. If her lack of enthusiasm bothered Robert at all, he never mentioned it. He simply bedded her, attempted conversation, and left when he realized she was not willing to speak more than in response to his queries. That night, however, rather than endure the routine, she politely turned Robert away, dismissed her maids, and gave herself over to the misery she had suppressed. Once alone, she no longer needed to play at pleasantries and spuriously smile but could instead throw herself across her bed and cry into her pillow to muffle the sounds of her broken heart. Rhaegar was the man she dreamed of but upon waking every morning she found herself married to Robert and living in his home a thousand miles away from everything and everyone she had ever known. Leaving Winterfell would have been bearable had it been her prince she was leaving with. That was not the case, though, and the tears fell harder because of it.

ooooo

The next day was better. Lyanna found Benjen in the courtyard and convinced him to walk with her in the godswood. It was the closest she would get to Winterfell and found serenity in the familiarity of the trees. The two had been walking, conversing about Lyanna's adjustment to her new home when approaching footsteps made them stop.

"Do you hear that?"

"It's Robert and Ned. Hurry, climb up before they see us!"

"Should the Lady of Storm's End really be climbing up trees?" Benjen asked in an attempt to annoy his sister, but followed her up nevertheless.

"The Lady of Storm's End will shove you off the branch if you don't shut up."

Benjen stifled his snicker as the two men approached.

"That's strange. I thought I saw Lyanna walk this way. Perhaps she returned to the castle."

Robert stopped searching and turned to his friend. "She hates me, Ned."

"Nonsense, she is 16 and is attempting to cope with such great a change. Winterfell is the only home she has ever known and she had to move leagues away to marry a near stranger. Once she grows accustomed to her new home and becomes familiar with you, it'll be better."

"Is there naught I can do to help her?"

"Talk to her. Make an effort to get to know her."

"I try, Ned, but she doesn't care for conversation. She replies with short answers and hardly looks at me when she does."

"Be patient- and faithful. If you bed another woman, she will never forgive you, I can assure you of that. She knows about Mya."

"That was before any of this. We weren't even betrothed at the time."

"I explained that to her, this is simply some advice. Come, let us search in the castle."

Robert, still looking dejected, followed Ned. Benjen and Lyanna climbed down from their tree once the two men were out of sight. "See, he's not that bad. He's trying."

"They'll be looking for us. Let's go." She felt a twinge of regret for hurting Robert, but only a twinge.

ooooo

Little Renly Baratheon brought her some measure of joy. The six-year-old boy was full of life and energy. He never ceased running around wreaking havoc; he reminded her of Benjen at that age. Renly took to her quickly enough for though she was but sixteen, she was motherly to him, something he never had. Stannis thought she was too soft with the boy, but Robert appreciated it.

"Renly likes you," he told her.

"He is a sweet boy."

"Rowdy too, though I suspect I was the same at his age. Ned is looking for you in the godswood."

"Thank you, Robert. I shall go to him now. Is Ben still in the training grounds?"

"Aye, he is waiting for me to show him how to fight with a war hammer. He is eager to learn, your brother."

"Forgive me, I assured him you would not mind in the least teaching him. He admires you, says he should like to be as great and fearless a warrior as you," Lyanna said, one of her few attempts at kindness.

"Nay, Lyanna, it is no bother at all. In fact, I will enjoy this immensely."

"Well I thank you for your kindness to my family. I should go see what Ned wants."

She left Robert to find her brother. He was standing before the heart tree, as she knew he would be.

"Ben and I leave on the morrow, Lya," he said upon her arrival.

"I will miss you dearly."

"As will I, but you have your lord husband to keep you company now."

"Yes, such lovely company it is, too."

"Stop it, Lyanna, now. You will never be happy if you do not give yourself the opportunity. Robert is trying his hardest to please you but you stubbornly refuse to even let yourself try. He's a good man and he loves you, what more could you ask for?"

"I do not love him!"

Eddard huffed in frustration. "Let go of the little girl notions of love that you have in your head. Just because you did not fall in love with him upon your first encounter does not mean that you cannot grow to love him."

"Stop lecturing me as if I were a child, Eddard."

"Then stop behaving like one, Lyanna," he said, copying her sharp tone. His voice softened when he saw the despondency in her eyes. "You have always had a rebellious and wild nature; you dreamt of freedom and you feel like you received fetters instead. It pains me to see your spirit so broken by this marriage. I miss seeing that fire in your eyes, I miss hearing your laughter and seeing your smile. You were so full of life, and I see none of that now. It breaks my heart, Lya."

"I never wanted to marry Robert."

"No, what you did not want was to be robbed of your choice. Your reaction would have been the same had it been any other man not of your choosing. Your hand was promised to Robert without your consent and because of that, your proclivity was disfavor towards him. I am sure that if circumstances had been different, you would not have taken an instant dislike of him."

"You don't know that."

"I grew up with the man, of course I know because I know him and I know you. Lyanna, if you want to be miserable for the rest of your life then continue living as you have. But think on this: you can do naught to change the past. The choices that were made are irreversible but your future need not be so bleak. Stop being so stubborn and give Robert a chance, not only for his sake but for yours as well. Give yourself a chance."

Lyanna spent much more time pondering his words than she would have liked. The next morning, she and her lord husband rode with her brothers to the Kingsroad where they parted. The four dismounted their horses and Ned embraced Robert while she held on fiercely to Benjen. "This is the first time we will be separated. You have always been my closest friend, Ben. I love you."

"I love you too. It may not seem like it now, but you made the right choice. We'll see each other again, Lya."

Then it was Ned's turn. She liked to think she was ice but her tears proved otherwise. Ned promised to write to her often. "Remember what I said," he whispered as he held her in a tight embrace. "Give yourself a chance, Lya."

"I'll try," she said through her tears. "For your sake."

"Do it for yours," he said, pulling away and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you, sister."

"I love you too," she said hoarsely. Lyanna stared after them until they were out of sight, and only then did she return to the confines of the castle with Robert.

ooooo

"How are you, Lyanna?"

Lyanna looked up at her lord husband, and though her first instinct was to excuse herself, she remembered her promise to Ned and forced herself to attempt a conversation. "I miss my brothers. I am accustomed to being away from Ned and Bran, but I have never been separated from Ben for more than a day."

"I felt the same when I was first sent to foster in the Vale. Stannis and I were probably not as close as you and Benjen, but I had never been away from him or my parents or Storm's End."

"Were you afraid?"

"I was excited, at first. It was an adventure I was undertaking alone where I would make new friends and fight dangerous foes. Reality turned out to be less exciting. I had an escort to the Eyrie and we encountered no foes, but I did make a new friend."

"Ned."

"Yes. Even at eight your brother was, ah, shall we say stringent? He reminded me of Stannis a little, but he loosened up in time. My adventure lasted all of a week before I began to long for home, my brother, and my parents."

"Did it ever go away?"

"For the most part, yes. Certainly there were times when I wanted to see my family, but I had a new family I did not want to leave either. Jon became my surrogate father and Ned is as much my brother as Stannis and Renly, perhaps more so. The trouble he and I would get in to!"

"I cannot imagine that Ned would do anything to warrant trouble."

"You would be surprised. Granted, many times he got involved in an attempt to stop me, but your brother knows how to have fun when he wants to."

Robert regaled Lyanna with stories of the mischief he and Ned caused, and Lyanna shared stories of the antics she and Ben, and on occasion Bran, took part of in Winterfell. It was the first enjoyable moment she had with Robert, and she found that at the very least she could get along with the man.

ooooo

"I don't think Stannis likes me," Lyanna mentioned to Robert one day. She tried to sound insouciant about it, but it bothered her. What could he possibly have against her? She had done nothing to him.

"Stannis doesn't like anyone. Don't let it trouble you."

"But he behaves as if I have personally affronted him. I've done nothing to warrant his disdain."

"Does it truly bother you?"

"No," Lyanna scoffed. She did not want to sound petty and regretted ever mentioning anything.

"I will have a word with him," he said resolutely.

"No, please, it isn't necessary."

"This is your home now. I want you to be as comfortable as you were at Winterfell and if speaking to Stannis is a step closer to achieving that, then I will not hesitate to do so."

"But then he will think me weak for running to you and crying about this instead of fighting my own battles."

"There are no battles for you to be fighting. We are all family now and he will respect you as my wife and as the Lady of Storm's End."

"I cannot steer you from this course, can I?"

"No. Lya, I promised your father and brothers I would protect you. Would you let me?"

"I don't need anyone's protection."

"No, but you have it."

"Very well."

Robert sighed but did not push the matter. "There is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Lyanna asked, her heart racing. Could it be about her duty to produce an heir? She allowed him access to her chambers most nights he asked, which wasn't often, but it still had not resulted in her pregnancy.

"Lord Tyrell of Highgarden has offered to foster Renly with his son, Garlan. Stannis thinks it would do Renly good to grow up with another boy his age, much like Ned and I did."

Lyanna's face falls. It was worse than the news she had expected. "Oh, that would be nice."

Robert studied her for a minute before responding. "You would miss him terribly. He will remain here."

"But Lord Tyrell-"

"-can wait. Both boys are but six; we shall revisit the offer in a few years."

"I . . . thank you, Robert."

"I would do anything for you, Lyanna. I only wish you would see that."

ooooo

The raging storm kept her awake. More than that, it had her heart racing and her eyes seeing things that were not really there. Or, at least she hoped that shadow she saw by her window was imagined. And that voice she heard was nothing more than the howling wind . . .

When the next lightning struck and illuminated her room, she saw shadows in every corner. At the clap of thunder that followed, she jumped out of bed and slipped into her robe. She would go mad if she did not find company. The only problem was that at that hour there was no company to be found lest she would like to keep watch at the gates with the guards. Her feet led her to Robert's chamber and she knocked before her nerves got the best of her. Now that she was standing at his door, her fears seemed childish but it was too late to turn back.

The door swung open as Robert rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Seeing his wife standing there alarmed him. "Lyanna, has something happened?"

"No, my lord, it is only-" she jumped at the sound of thunder.

Robert's eyes widened with understanding. "This is your first thunderstorm."

"Yes," she said, feeling foolish.

Her embarrassment must have shown on her face because Robert gently pulled her chin up so he could see her face. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Thunderstorms are frightening, particularly if you have never experienced one before. Would you like to sleep here?"

"If it isn't any trouble."

"Of course it isn't. Come, I will keep you safe."

She spent that night wrapped in Robert's strong arms, and she did feel safe. The storm raged outside, but with Robert by her side it no longer filled her with fear.

"Do you think Renly is alright?" Lyanna murmured.

"Renly is accustomed to storms. Besides, he can sleep through anything. He's fine."

It was nearly a moon's turn since her brothers left, and in that short time Lyanna had started to see different sides of Robert that surprised her. Though she would never admit it aloud, she was beginning to think that perhaps Ned knew what he was talking about after all.

ooooo

"Robert, what is it?" Lyanna was still getting to know her husband, but she had learned enough by then to see that he was unsettled.

Robert looked up at his wife, surprised to see her in his solar. "It is a raven from Prince Rhaegar."

Lyanna's heart raced. Neither had ever so much as spoken the prince's name to each other. "What does it say?"

Robert rose to close the door firmly and turned back to Lyanna. "Are you acquainted with the prince?"

"No," she lied, nervous. What could the letter possibly say?

"He crowned you his Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney."

"I had no control over that. I was as surprised as everyone else."

He stared at her for what felt like an eternity before slowly nodding, accepting her words. "That tourney was supposed to be a secret gathering of the Lords Paramount and the prince to plan a coup but it was thwarted by Aery's decision to attend. Now Rhaegar writes in code to plan another meeting. It seems the situation grows increasingly desperate."

"This is treason, Robert. If you should be caught, the king will take your heads, all of you, the prince included."

"The king is mad. Treason or not, he must be stopped."

"But how? What kind of plan could the prince have contrived that would possibly work, other than killing the king?"

"He is still working on that and welcomes any designs we may have."

"I don't like this."

"You will be safe. I'll make sure to keep you out of harm's way."

"It is your safety I am worried about," Lyanna said, finally realizing what perturbed her most about this news. She was afraid for her father and her husband. There was some concern for Rhaegar as well, but it was surprisingly enough, overshadowed by her concern for Robert.

"You worry for my safety?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Of course I worry."

"I meant no offense, Lyanna. It is only, well, I didn't think my well-being concerned you at all."

Lyanna looked properly ashamed. "I know I have been an indifferent wife, but that was when you were a stranger to me. Now that I know you, it has changed."

"You care about me," Robert said, his voice betraying how much that meant to him.

Lyanna saw Robert's beaming face and was remorseful for how cold she had behaved towards him since their marriage. Ned was right, he adored her and she took that for granted. What she felt wasn't love, and maybe it never would be, but she owed it to herself and to Robert to try.

"I do," she said.

Robert stepped forward and embraced her. "I love you, Lyanna. Whatever happens, we will make it through together."  
>That thought would have once made her cringe, but it now filled her with comfort and just a twinge of happiness- or maybe a little more.<p>

The End

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. You all rock!


End file.
